Cancel My Heart
by alexial-osidius
Summary: Harry in his fifth year, feeling utterly miserable... who will be there to cheer him up?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I owned Harry Potter. But I don't, so I'll wallow in self pity :P  
  
A/N: I've always wanted to write a fic for Harry Potter, and yay, I did. I'm not even sure of the plot yet. But I'm just starting off where J.K Rowling stopped on the 4th book. So this is my version of the fifth. It would be mainly about romance and angst.  
Cancel My Heart  
~~Prologue~~  
  
The silver moonlight was shining in on Harry's window. The silver light poured down on the wooden floor. Harry was on his bed, knees brought up to his chest. The Dursleys' were fast asleep, snoring. Hedwig was out hunting.   
  
Uncle Vernon was giving Harry quite a harsh summer. Ordering him to do this and do that. Just today, he had been pulling weeds out of the garden all afternoon. The sun was burning him. He's been getting darker day after day.  
  
In the middle of the night, Harry couldn't sleep. His bright green eyes were fixed on the night sky. He had just turned fifteen, but not feeling much of anything. He felt quite empty. Still, Cedric's death made him feel very depressed. And knowing Voldemort was out there, plotting some other evil plan to kill him wasn't making it any better.   
  
Every now and then, Harry would have a nightmare. He wished he could have a dose of dreamless potion everynight. Harry dreamt of his own death more and more. Sometimes even feeling the pain. Picturing Voldemort's hideous grin and those cold red eyes in his every dream.   
  
Harry wanted the power to revenge for Cedric. Or maybe this was only an excuse to make himself feel better. Cedric's parents didn't blame Harry for Cedric's death, but there was always that bad feeling within... it would haunt Harry forever.   
  
Would it be too eye-catching to fly on his broomstick at this time of the night? Harry wondered to himself. He really needed that to take his mind off things. But riding on a broomstick at this time of the night wouldn't be really smart. He could get caught and thrown into Azkaban. Even better, Harry thought.   
  
That was only a thought, and it couldn't come true. He knew better than to put his life into jeopardy. After sighing to himself, he decided to write to Hermione, and walked to his desk.  
  
Harry thought for a while and dipped his quill into his ink.   
Dear Hermione,  
Hullo. How are you? I figured you've made your transfiguration essay four times as long as it should be, don't worry about me. I'll get it done. Anything new lately?   
  
You haven't forgotten that its my birthday have you? You better send me some food. Dudley's diet isn't getting any better. I'll be stuck with half a lettuce sandwich everyday.  
  
And by the way, I was just writing because I'm left with nothing to do right now. Yes, except my homework, but I don't feel like it. It's 1 in the morning, I can't get any sleep.   
  
How's Viktor doing? Was his place any fun? I hope he taught you how to fly a broomstick. I guess I'll see you at Diagon Alley. Take care.  
Harry.  
  
Writing to Hermione made Harry feel a bit better. Just to know that he had a friend to write to. Ron must be worrying about what Hermione was doing at Viktor's. Hermione had spent a week over there. She didn't give any details yet, but Harry personally hoped not anything that would make Ron feel jealous.  
  
Yet again, even if Hermione was only talking to Viktor, Ron would still get angry anyway.   
  
As Harry waited for Hedwig to return, his thoughts flew to Cho Chang. He wondered if she saw the beautiful silver moon as he was seeing right now. He wondered if she was still feeling depressed about Cedric. Well, of course she would be. Cho had been the most close to him just before his death.   
  
Harry suddenly hated himself. For taking Cedric away from her. Even if he really wanted Cedric out of the way, so he could take Cho to the Yule Ball back then, Harry didn't want him dead. If only Harry could die and take Voldemort with him. That was Harry's wish right then.  
  
Hedwig flew back into the window, went to her cage and started drinking. Harry got up with Hermione's letter.  
  
"You want to deliver a letter tonight?" Harry asked Hedwig as he brushed his fingers agaisnt its white feathers. Hedwig nipped Harry's fingers as a yes. He attached the letter to her leg and after a little more rest, Hedwig took off.  
  
Harry flopped on his bed, tired of his own thoughts. Decided to return to his sleep. He took off his glasses and yawned. After a few minutes, the raven-haired boy fell asleep.  
A/N: How'd I do? Should I continue? Give in a review to tell me. Ok, I'll be putting Hermione and Ron together, for starters, then I'll pair Harry up with someone later on... Remember, I'm still not sure of the plot.....ok........ hasn't that made things better? Anyways, just tell me what you think about this chapter. But I promise I'll put better things in the next chapter. 


	2. The Return

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, all belongs to J.K. Rowling, the woman who made it posible.  
  
A/N: Here comes the second chapter. Thank you to the people who reviewed me :D I really appreciate it!!  
Cancel My Heart  
~Chapter 1- The Return~  
Today, was the day where Harry could finally get out of number 4 Privet Drive. The Weasley's would be picking Harry up in a few hours. It's only 3 days until Harry would return to Hogwarts for his fifth year. Spirits returning to Harry, feeling much more alive than the start of his summer holidays.   
  
Uncle Vernon was trying his best to make Harry miserable before he leaves the house. First, he woke Harry up at seven in the morning, demanding that he washes the car. Second, he ordered Harry to vacum the whole house. Third, washing dishes, mopping the kitchen. Fourth, helping Dudley with his mathematics.   
  
Aparantly, Dudley had trouble listening to his teacher, as she was speaking too soft and wasn't explaining the problems clear enough for Dudley to understand. And as Aunt Petunia was ill in bed and Uncle Vernon had to attend a meeting, they couldn't help Dudley; the job is left for Harry to finish.   
  
Uncle Vernon threatened Harry if he didn't help Dudley finish off his math, he wasn't allowed to leave with the Weasley's. Harry didn't really care if he did finish or not, as he was getting out of the house no matter what. No more chores, no more carrot cake. Harry has had enough.  
  
"What the hell is this question?" complained Dudley.  
  
"It's factorising you idiot," replied Harry, not believing how stupid his cousin really is.  
  
"What? I don't get this crap, you do it," shoving the book to Harry.  
  
"No, I'm supposed to be helping for explaining, not doing the work," Harry said firmly.  
  
"But I don't know this question! It's too hard!" complained Dudley again (actually saying it in a way more impolite manner).  
  
"Would you stop swearing and take out the damn common factor?" said Harry, very annoyed.  
  
After half an hour, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He did all the questions, surprised at how easy it was. He figured Dudley must of been put in a lower-level math class. Dudley seemed completely hopeless.   
  
As Dudley started watching and eating again, Harry got back up to his room and started packing up. Which was done pretty quickly, as Harry never had much possesions. His trunk, broomstick, birdcage and a backpack was all downstairs in twenty minutes.  
  
Uncle Vernon was completely infuriated last time the Weasley's arrived at his house, as his living was all covered in dust, so was he. But this time, Mr. Weasley assured Uncle Vernon he wouldn't come through floo powder. Instead, he'd set up a portkey, but of course, only Harry knew of this.   
  
Hedwig would meet Harry at the Burrow. She has been flying out a lot more these days. Harry wondered what she was doing, but didn't really put too much thought into it. He recieved Hermione's reply just a day after he sent his letter.   
  
She had quite a great time at Viktor's. And yes, she did learn how to fly a broomstick much better now. She also finished all her homework, and did more than required. Hermione was much pleased that she has became a prefect. This didn't surprise Harry at all. But the bad news is that she hasn't spoken to Ron for a whole week, after that incident on the phone.   
  
Ron rung up Hermione, capable of talking much softer now, asking her about Viktor. Hermione only told him that she did have a good time and saying nothing romantic happened between them. Ron didn't believe that, and got very angry. He slammed down his phone a bit too hardly and broke it. Mr. Weasley took off money from Ron's savings for breaking it. Which pissed Ron off even more, he didn't get why a bloody phone ruined his friendship with Hermione and took away his savings.   
  
Hermione is quite upset about this, she is also angry with Ron as well. That is why she won't be staying at the Burrow for the last few days like Harry is doing. She'll meet Harry and Ron at platform 9 3/4 quaters. Harry wished they'd stop fighting like this.   
  
Aunt Petunia finally got out of bed for a cup of hot tea. Harry had been taking care of her all day, as this was another of Harry's duites. She was looking very weary and tired, Dudley's problems have finally crushed her. But it's funny what love for your child could do to you. Too much love would lead to spoiling though.  
  
Harry felt sorry for his family. Yet he does think they are very foolish.   
  
"Have you finished your math sweetums?" Aunt Petunia asked in a rather raspy voice.  
  
Dudley only replied with a faint nod, eyes fixed on the screen. She didn't notice the candy that Dudley hid under his bottom. She kissed him on the head and walked groggily towards the kitchen. She was about to fix herself some tea, as Harry entered the kitchen.  
  
"Let me help you with it. You sit down," Harry offered.   
  
"I can do it by- oh, ok then," Aunt Petunia sat down.  
  
Harry has never seen Aunt Petunia like she was now. She barely got this ill. Even though she was skinny, she never looked as unhealthy as she was now. Dudley is becoming more and more out of her control. His weight hasn't decreased, he wasn't paying attention in class, he nearly got himself suspended as well.   
  
The doorbell rang and Harry felt happy. He handed Aunt Petunia her tea and rushed to the door. Mr. Weasley was looking a bit out of shape; Voldemort's rising again must of added workloads on him. Harry felt a bit guilty, he also hesitated if he should stay home and take care of Aunt Petunia.   
  
"Hullo Harry," Mr. Weasley greeted Harry warmly. Only Mr. Weasley was here to pick Harry up, the others were all left at the burrow.   
  
"Hullo," replied Harry.  
  
Harry heard Dudley scrambling upstairs. He was afraid that Fred and George would come and play another prank on him. Harry grinned just at the thought of ton-tounge toffee.  
  
They said goodbye to Aunt Petunia and told her to take care. Harry dragged his trunk with him and Mr. Weasley took Harry's broomstick, cage and backpack. The portkey was not far from where they were. It was a deflated soccer ball.  
  
Harry felt the familiar hook on the back of him, he held onto his trunk as tight as he could. Soon, Harry felt himself crash onto the ground, with his trunk on top of him. He heard Mr. Weasley fall down somewhere near him. Tbey landed right in front of the house.  
  
"Hey there Harry," Harry recognised Ron's voice, as he helped Harry onto his feet.  
  
"Hullo Ron," replied Harry, grinning broadly. Fred and George were helping Mr. Weasley and Ginny came running out as well.   
  
"Hullo Ginny," said Harry. He could notice Ginny blushing again.   
  
"Hullo," she replied in a small voice.  
  
"Anyways, how have you been doing?" asked Ron. They all started to move back into the house.  
  
"Quite fine, you?"  
  
"Yes... well, no. With Hermione that is,"   
  
"You should apologize," said Ginny.  
  
"You stay out of this," snapped Ron.   
  
"Seriously Ron, she's right you know," replied Harry.  
  
"Oh come on Harry, whose side are you on?" said Ron. Harry and Ginny just laughed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was preparing dinner. Percy, up in his room working, working and working. Charlie couldn't return this summer, he was stuck in Romania with some problems with the dragons. Bill was sitting in the living room, looking cool as always.  
  
"It's great to see you guys again," said Harry happily.   
A/N: well, that's that. It wasn't much, I know. I'll keep going later on. Plz review me and tell me what you think~! 


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I'm a big fan.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much to the people who gave me reviews!! I have a better plot in my head now!  
Cancel My Heart  
~Chapter 2- The Truth~  
"No Harry, Dumbledore insists you stay here. Don't worry now, I'll get your stuff, you stay in bed," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry as she was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. Harry, no longer able to argue with her, thanked her and slumped back upstairs.  
  
Harry has been hoping to visit Diagon Alley again, he'd been waiting all summer. Unluckily, with Voldemort out there, Dumbledore sent a letter saying Harry should stay right where he is. A bad start in the morning, Harry thought to himself. As Harry made his way slowly up the crooked stairs, he didn't notice Ginny running down. They bumped into each other and Harry was nearly knocked down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry regained balance and smiled at her.  
  
"No worries," replied Harry and he was going to continue back upstairs.  
  
"Wait!" cried Ginny suddenly. Harry turned his head to Ginny. As Harry's emerald eyes locked onto Ginny's, she blushed furiously.  
  
"Nu- Nothing," Ginny muttered and ran downstairs. Harry had no idea what that was for, yet he always knew Ginny liked him. Harry just didn't bother that much with it. He had much more things on his mind. Like now, Harry was thinking about Sirius. Harry had only received a few short messages from Sirius, telling him to be careful and not to worry. Harry figured he must be busy with Voldemort, trying to get some information.   
  
Harry missed Sirius a lot. Same as he missed Hermione. Harry didn't want to bother to wake Ron up, so he just sat on the stairs. Staring at nothing in paticular, trying to make his mind blank.  
Suddenly, Harry really did think he just went blank, or more likely deaf, when a blast sounded from Fred and George's room.   
  
"Oh, you blithering idiot!!" Harry heard either Fred or George speaking. They both sounded the same. Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley had already left the house, or they would have been in huge trouble. Fred and George had part-time jobs, but not full-time ones. Harry guessed they've been using their spare time working on new candies or joke stuff.  
  
Fred and George poked their heads out from the door, both their faces were black from the blast.  
  
"Hey there Harry, best if you don't stay too close to this room," said Fred.  
  
"Yeah, you might get bloody damaged," added George.  
  
"Su-sure," stuttered Harry, his ears were still ringing. They returned back into their room and Harry decided to go downstairs into the garden. Ron finally got up after being woken up by the blast, he stalked over to the twins' room, yelled, kicked their door, and finally left with pain.  
  
Mr. Weasley was working overtime at the Ministry, so was Percy. Harry felt like flying, a lot. But he decided to wait for Ron anyway. As he got downstairs, Ginny was cooking breakfast. It smelt awfully good, Harry hadn't realized how hungry he was. He hadn't had a decent meal since yesterday. He couldn't get enough.  
  
"What's cooking?" Harry asked cheerfully. The sun was pouring into the kitchen, Harry noticed Ginny had grown a lot since she was in her first year. Her red hair up in a pony tail and really neat brown eyes. Harry was still taller than Ginny though.   
  
"Pancakes," replied Ginny. Harry helped set out the plates, as Ginny kept dead silent.   
  
"Call me when they're ready," said Harry, and he walked out into the garden. It was certainly a beautiful day. A completely clear blue sky. Harry noticed a gnome, and decided to get warmed up, picked it up by the leg and started swinging. As Harry let go of the leg, it didn't go where it was supposed to. It smacked right on Proffesor Lupin's face, he had suddenly appeared.   
  
Harry was a bit confused. Then he finally got the point that he apparated here. Proffesor Lupin had the same worn out robes on, his hair a bit messy, and now a new bloody nose. The gnome walked around like he was drunk.   
  
"I am so sorry Proffesor Lupin!" as Harry helped him back up on his feet.   
  
"Yes, it's- it's alright. That's a hell of a swing you've got there Harry," Lupin said, chuckling a bit. Harry felt bad about hurting Proffesor Lupin like that, though it was just an accident. Quite a ridiculous one.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Harry asked as Lupin fixed his nose with a quick spell.   
  
"Ah, that's better. Proffesor Dumbledore sent me over for your safe- for you company," Lupin suddenly changed his words. He knew Harry would get annoyed by the fact that he was causing so much comotion, and he didn't want Harry to feel like he needed any protection.  
  
"Oh, I see," Harry replied, knowing Lupin's kindness. As Ginny saw Proffesor Lupin walking into her kitchen, she nearly dropped her pancakes.  
  
"Pro-proffesor Lupin?" Ginny stuttered.  
  
"Alrighty there Ginny? Smells great," Lupin said with a big smile on his face. Harry was a bit happier that he was here. He had missed his favourite defence against dark arts teacher. Soon, everyone was downstairs, enjoying Proffesor Lupin's company.  
  
After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Proffesor Lupin all went up to the forest where they could play Qudditch without anybody noticing. Harry was impressed with Lupin's flying abilities. They all got a turn on Harry's Firebolt. They threw apples to each other; Ron got angry at his old broom, it kept on going off course.   
  
A few hours passed, they all went back down to the house. Harry wanted more time on his broom, but everyone was getting tired. Harry decided he'd come up again during night. But he didn't tell anyone. Harry and Ron got their trunks packed by dinner time. They were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. Mrs. Weasley had returned with all of Harry's things, including a new pair of dark blue ball robes.   
  
"Is there going to be another ball?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes dear, it says so on the list," replied Mrs. Weasley. Harry didn't notice it on his Hogwarts letter, he must have missed it, he thought to himself. Harry had no idea who to ask to the ball at all.  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting on the grass, outside under the stars. They were waiting for dinner.   
  
"Do I have to apologize to Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course you have to," Harry replied, Ron groaned.  
  
"By the way, with Krum out of the way, you'd be able to ask Hermione to the ball," said Harry.  
  
"What ball?" Ron asked.  
  
"The Valentine's ball. The school liked the Yule Ball last year, they're going for another one this year," replied Harry.  
  
"Who said I'd take Hermione?" scoffed Ron.  
  
"I didn't say anything," joked Harry. Ron punched Harry on the shoulder, just playfully.  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
Dinner was great. With all of Harry's favourites. Proffesor Lupin was going to teach at Hogwarts again, teaching of course, Defence Agaisnt Dark Arts. He revealed some of the topics they were going to cover in their fifth year. It all sounds interesting to Harry.   
  
Mr. Weasley and Percy arrived, tired and battered, in the middle of dinner. Mr. Weasley nearly fell asleep in his pudding. Fred and George were testing out a new candy they developed just today (Stuttering Stars), Ron nearly fell for it. Bill had already returned to Egypt, for an early start of work. Ginny was extremely silent for some reason, but no one seemed to notice, except Harry.  
  
After the dishes were washed, everyone was getting ready for bed. Harry felt like riding his broom. And he'd do it without anyone noticing. Harry just needed sometime to himself. Ron was extremely tired and fell asleep. Harry crept downstairs with his Firebolt, it was very dark, the lights were out.  
  
Harry slowly made his way to the door that led to the garden. He slipped outside and saw a figure sitting on the grass. Harry panicked and tried to get back inside without letting that figure notice, but Harry's plan failed. The figure turned out to be Ginny.  
  
"Ha- Harry... What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, I er, I was just thinking about going for a fly," replied Harry, nervously.  
  
"Oh, I see..." and they drifted into an awkward silence.  
  
"Well, I better get going before it gets too late," said Harry in a rush. Harry was just going to run off, but Ginny caught Harry's sleeve.  
  
"Harry, I have something to tell you," Ginny said, looking to the ground. Harry put down his Firebolt and listened to Ginny.  
  
"Since I was just eleven, I've liked you... a lot. And I... I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the Valentine's Ball..." she finally said it.  
  
Harry had no idea what to say. He knew what he wanted to do right now. And that is to run off with his broom, or even better, fly away on his broom. Though Harry knew he had to break her heart. Harry felt very bad about what he was about to do to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny... Thank you. I am really touched. But I'm so sorry... Ginny I won't be able to go to the Ball with you. You see, you've always seemed more like a little sister to me-" Harry couldn't continue.   
  
"Just stop Harry, shut up!" yelled Ginny between streaming tears, then she ran back inside.  
A/N: how was that? a bit more interesting? yeah, that's about it nows... so tell me watchu think? flame me if u want, I don't really care...... i'm a bit blank right now 


	4. New Friends, Old enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with this story. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. And I'm practically dying to read the fifth book..... which will come out in June.... JUNE!! Yes, that's right!! JUNE!! ok.... i'm spasticated, but i'm happy.  
A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who gave me reviews!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! It means a lot to me :D and about Ginny, let's just say she's too in love with Harry. Yeh, she might have over reacted, but I think she's just crazy about Harry. And... I'm too lazy to change it :D  
Cancel My Heart  
~Chapter 3- New Friends, Old Enemies~  
Harry could only watch helplessly as Ginny ran back inside. He wished Ginny could slap him hard right across the face, or maybe punch him in the guts. It might have made him feel a bit better. Yet, what other way could Harry put it. He was sure he didn't want to go to the Ball with Ginny. He was also sure about his feelings for her are none but brother and sister.   
  
Harry wasn't even sure if he had the guts to ask Cho to the Ball again. She might even hate him. Perhaps he should just pretend he's sick on that night, and stay in bed doing nothing, Harry thought to himself. He was just feeling complete anger at himself.  
  
Picking up his Firebolt, he ran all the way towards the forest behind. The air was extremely cold and Harry knew he didn't have enough clothes on. He only had a jumper and jeans on. Before he even got to the forest, Harry mounted his broom and flew low at high speed.   
  
Harry reached the forest and steered his broom skillfully through the trunks and branches. He then flew upwards towards the night sky. Aware of muggle attention, Harry stopped just above the tree tops. Gasping for breath, sweating his jumper, Harry was relieved he could put off some pressure.  
  
The stars were twinkling brightly above Harry's head, the moon was shining over the wide meadow. Harry stayed there for quite some time staring and thinking. He'd hurt Ginny, he'd killed Cedric, he'd hurt Cho... He was also a burden for The Ministry of Magic, not to mention he would make other wizards suffer because of Voldemort's return.   
  
Why didn't Voldemort kill him on that night when he hadn't known this cruel world, Harry thought bitterly. Harry felt very unwanted. The next time Voldemort would show his ugly face to Harry, he was determined to kill him once and for all.   
The next morning, everyone was woken up by Mrs. Weasley's loud voice. They were going to get to the station by a Ministry car again, except this time, the car was going all the way to the Burrow to pick them up. Pig, Ron's owl, wouldn't keep silent, it kept on screeching. Hedwig had arrived just last night when Harry returned from his fly.   
  
They got to the station much earlier than they usually do, as only three youths were going to Hogwarts in that house, including Harry. Proffesor Lupin accompanied Harry at his side all morning. It was certainly awkward in the car, as neither Harry nor Ginny talked, except for Ron and Proffesor Lupin. Mrs. Weasley was tired, so she took a nap. Harry wanted to apologize again to Ginny, but she just ignored and stayed away from him.   
  
As soon as they got onto the platform, Ginny made a quick escape to her friends. Mrs. Weasley followed Ginny to help her with her trunk. Ron didn't seem to notice that Ginny was behaving weird, he was too keen on seeing Hermione. Harry couldn't talk to Ginny, as she wouldn't let him. He just kept silent and oftenly stared off into space.  
  
Harry and Ron found an empty compartment for themselves and dunked their stuff in it. Proffesor Lupin was in the compartment right next to Harry and Ron's, and he soon fell asleep in it. He was still exhausted. Harry and Ron stood on the platform and waited for Hermione.  
  
"Oh shut up Pig," Ron yelled at the bird. Harry found this amusing, but didn't show much enthusiasm. Ron started to notice Harry wasn't quite himself today.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You've been awfully quiet," Ron told Harry as he tried to keep Pig silent.   
  
"It's nothing, just a bit tired, that's all," Harry replied, not wanting his friend to worry.  
  
"You sure?" Ron asked again.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry assured him. It was then that Hermione found them, she greeted them both, differently. Ron started to turn a shade of red.  
  
"Hey Harry, how are you? It's so great to see you," said Hermione and she gave him a big hug.   
  
"I'm good, and yourself?" replied Harry.  
  
"I'm good too thanks," she then turned to Ron.  
  
"Hi," and she started putting her stuff into the the compartment.   
  
"H-hey," replied Ron, nervously.  
  
Harry, wanting them to be friends again, nudged Ron to help her.   
  
"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll see you two back here," and Harry took off. Hoping the free time he gave them was enough for Ron to make up to Hermione. Hermione tried to make Harry stay, but Harry ran off too quickly. Ron started his apology speech.  
  
Everyone boarded the train as it was about to leave. Harry didn't actually need to go to the toilet, so he hung around the corridor. The whistle blew loudly and the train started to move. Harry spotted Mrs. Weasley on the platform and waved her goodbye.   
  
As time passed, Harry only stood there, looking out the window. Harry greeted some of his old friends that were passing by, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. They all seemed quite happy to be returning to Hogwarts. Harry should be feeling the same, but he wasn't.   
  
Harry heard a bit of Ron and Hermione's conversation from the outside, they seemed to be getting along again. It was good to hear, and they didn't even notice Harry was still missing. Harry didn't mind, he wanted sometime for himself anyway.   
  
The mountains and grass were really beautfiful, it brang a bit of comfort to Harry's heart. Harry heard some footsteps approaching him, he turned his head and saw it was Cho Chang. His heart started racing and he forced himself to stare out the window. Even though Harry only gave Cho a quick glance, he could see Cho was as beautiful as she was before, yet he could sense her sadness.  
  
"Oh, hullo Harry," Cho greeted. Harry's eyes finally left the scenery outside.  
  
"Hullo," Harry replied, he could feel himself growing a bit red.  
  
"How have you been?" asked Cho.  
  
"I- I've been fine, yourself?" Harry muttered nervously.  
  
"I guess I'm ok," Cho replied. Harry nodded and an awkward silence followed. Harry was struggling to find something to say. It's not often that Harry has had a chance to talk to Cho. They both started at the same time.  
  
"I-"  
  
"So-"  
  
Cho giggled a bit. Harry also smiled.   
  
"You go first," Cho offered. Harry ruffled his hair with his hand a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry... About Cedric that is," Harry finally said. Cho appeared suprised.  
  
"You don't think I blame you for Cedric's death do you? Because I don't. It's not your fault Harry," Cho told Harry. A weight lifted from Harry's sorrow, he was also happy that Cho knew what he was talking about.  
  
"I- I er, thank you," Harry said nervously. Cho smiled sweetly, and she put her hand on Harry's.  
Harry blushed furiously.  
  
"It must of been hard for you. It was hard for me as well... Cedric was a nice person," Cho said as she looked outside the window.   
  
"Yeah, I know," said Harry. Her hand left Harry's, he figured she had to leave.  
  
"I'm glad I talked to you Harry," said Cho and she smiled again.  
  
"Me too," muttered Harry, feeling much better.  
  
"How is it scarhead? Have you got yourself another girlfriend?" Draco Malfoy said, as he approached Harry and Cho with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry addressed angrilly.  
  
"Surely you don't think I'd want anything to do with your girlfriend Potter," challeneged Malfoy.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy. She's not my girlfriend," Harry shot back, as he started to get Cho and himself away from Malfoy.  
  
"So, are you dating another mudblood Potter?" Malfoy said. Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Harry flamed up.  
  
"You better watch your mouth Malfoy-" Cho didn't finish her sentence, as Harry lunged forward, not even bothering to use his wand, and punched Malfoy right in the face. Crabbe and Goyle went to Malfoy's aid, as Ron and Hermione rushed out of their compartment, hearing the comotion.   
  
"All of you, stop at once! This is an order from a prefect!" Hermione boomed, and she had her hand on Ron's collar, stopping him from getting involved with the fight. They all stopped and Cho pulled Harry to his feet.   
  
Malfoy had a bloody nose, his hair all messed up. Harry had a really sore stomach, as someone had kicked him. Harry managed to kick Goyle right in the face during the fight, Crabbe was left with a scratch on his face. But this wasn't the end of it, Harry has just realized he had attacked a prefect. He saw the badge pinned on Malfoy's robes, something he hadn't noticed before.  
  
"You're in major trouble Potter," Malfoy said evilly.  
A/N: sorry to keep you all waiting, i was caught up in some things... _" sorry! i'll be starting school again tomorrow.... damnit... 2 weeks holidays never last long. I hope i'll find the time to write then :) again, thx to all the ppl who reviewed! you guys have been great!! plz give me some of ur thoughts! nething i need to improove or anything!! 


End file.
